sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Doyle
)]] Name: '''Joshua Doyle '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: cademic competitions, Video Games, Music (Mostly Electronica, leaning towards Techno and D&B) Appearance: Joshua is rather tall and lanky, standing at 5' 11" and weighing around 150 pounds. He has an oval shaped face, with hazel eyes and rather thing lips. His hair is almost perfectly straight, colored light brown, with bangs reaching just above his eyes, and the back hanging just low enough to touch his neck. He does not have much when it comes to muscles, with very thin arms; the only noticeable muscles are in his calves. When it comes to clothing, Joshua has a rather small wardrobe. It largely consists of black sweatpants and colored t-shirts, mostly red and green. His sneakers are colored black, with small streaks of red, and he wears a pair of plain white socks. On his right wrist he wears a cheap digital watch, but has nothing else for accessories. Biography: Joshua was born an only child into a wealthy family living in New Jersey. His father, Kevin, worked as a software engineer, and his mother, Mary, was a nurse. However, only a couple years after he was born, Joshua's grandmother on Kevin's side, who was his last remaining grandparent, passed away. In her will, she had given Kevin and his wife her house located near Bryan, Texas. Not wanting to sell his mother's house, Kevin decided for the family to move in, selling their home in New Jersey instead. As the years passed by, both Kevin and Mary began noticing something interesting about their son; he was a knowledge sponge. He had begun learning how to read rather quickly at the age of three, and could do simple addition and subtraction when he was halfway through Kindergarten. He could learn things simply by seeing them once, and then copying it. He was also exceptional at logical thinking. After he had learned multiplication, his parents showed him a game for solving math problems. His parents didn't expect him to know division, but he had figured that since addition and subtraction were opposites, that those two must be as well. It was then that his parents realized he was born for academics. When he was in the fifth grade, Mary had found a private school nearby that claimed to have the best education in Bryan, called Silver Dragon Academy. Joshua was enrolled for the next year, having passed the admissions test with flying colors, and began middle school at the Academy. At first, he felt out of place being the new kid. After a few weeks, though, he got to know some of the other students, and his personality began to come forth. He was very cheerful, often seeking conversation with others, and trying to get to know as many people as he could. He seemed like a social butterfly, but there was another side of him yet to be seen. A small group of the less academic students had grown jealous of his straight A grades, and began to tease him. At first Joshua didn't seem to mind, but after a few days of it he went from impartial, to annoyed, to angry. Finally, after one of them had made a comment about his mother, he snapped. It was almost as if he was a different person - his cheerfulness had turned to rage, and his light, happy voice had transformed into yelling and screaming. The change was not only on the outside, however; his mind was no longer the logical machine it had been before, but now acted only on impulses and instincts, with no thoughts of consequences. He had wanted to punch those grins off of the bullies, but a teacher had found them and stopped it before it even began. After he had calmed down, though, Joshua acted like it had never happened. At home, Joshua had developed a love for technology. Video games had become his prime source of entertainment, and he would often spend hours lost in the virtual world. As a result, the television was often occupied, and his family rarely watched any shows. His parents didn't like seeing him spend so much time playing video games, but were fine with it as long as he kept earning A grades in all his classes. When studying, Joshua would often listen to Electronica music. He had never enjoyed listening to people sing, but loved upbeat rhythms. He also had an unusual taste in clothing; blue jeans were popular to most other people his age, but he hated the way they felt against his skin. Eventually, he decided on wearing sweatpants and t-shirts, as they felt the most comfortable. When he entered high school, Joshua decided to join the school's Math and Quiz Bowl teams. It wasn't long before he became a top competitor in both. As school went on, however, his anger issues became more and more apparent, as they appeared more often due to constant teasing. He had even gotten into a fight once, but it was rather one-sided due to his weak punches. After his parents discovered this, they took him to a doctor, who prescribed a medicine to help him keep his head. It seemed to work, but when he forgot to take his pill for a couple days, he was once again pushed into an angry state. Since then, his medicine has been given to him at breakfast to make sure he doesn't forget. As of now, Joshua does not have any close friends, but can recognize most of his classmates by name and face. His cheerful mood allows him to get along with others easily, but he prefers to stay away from the athletes and preps. However, when his anger flares, he could easily turn and attack an ally if he sees them as a threat. He does not see himself as that different from others, and will often offer to help anyone who is falling behind in classwork. His learning prowess is still very high, allowing him to learn new things quickly. Advantages: He is a logical thinker, able to quickly make sense of a situation and find a solution for it. He is also able to learn things quickly, and recall them easily. Disadvantages: However, when he is provoked, he loses his sense of logic and begins acting on impulse, with no sense of consequences. It most likely won't come up the first day, but will become easier and easier to trigger each day, since he will no longer have his medicine. His arm strength is also rather weak, with his lack of muscles. Designated Number: Team Blue no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: WASP Injection Knife Conclusion: Losing your temper is a lot more dangerous to all people concerned when weapons are involved. If Joshua loses his cool, somebody else could wind up losing their head! Mentor's Comment: Oh my, Joshua could certainly be an explosive one. I'll watch him with great interest! The above biography is as written by Kagetenshi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Impaled on own knife, exploded by mistake by Katherine Clements Collected Weapons: '''WASP injection knife (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joshua, in chronological order. *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan *Oranges and Lemons Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joshua. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters